I AM ME
by rockleah18
Summary: Hinata has to deal with her family, especially her obnoxious brother Neji, telling her what to do and how to act, the most annoying girl in school, rumors, and being hated by most of the school. And it's only sophomore year! How can she ever gain the confidence to try something with Naruto besides friendship?
1. Ugh School

_**I hope you like it, I based some of my life (I put myself in the story lol) on this story with Hinata being OOC because I think it's time for Hinata to kick some ass! :D**_

_**If you can't visualize the outfits (because I hate when I have a hard time visualizing, and the outfits are awesome lol) you should Google my exact words (each separately) & you'll find EXACTLY what I mean :) SOO: Enjoy~**_

_**~Rock Leah :P**_

_**PS: I tend to use the F-word as a frequent adjective in this one. BEWARE~ XD**_

_**I AM ME.**_

_**Chapter One: School. Ugh.**_

When girls cry in class (they can't get enough attention for themselves), it pisses me off. The reason? I thought about it long enough and I have one: No matter how much I feel crushed inside, no matter how alone I am, no matter how much I die from all of this pressure building, I could never cry in class. I don't need that kind of attention brought on myself. I never wanted to hear: "OMG Hinata, are you okay?" Or: "OMG Hinata, what's wrong?" because I hated it. These people wouldn't have spoken to me any other day, but then when your crying everyone wants to talk to you and find out whatever drama was "wrecking your life" or whatever to satisfy their gossip trip. I don't need these wannabe friends lining up just to be looked at in a positive light for being "oh-so-nice."

People would characterize me (because we're in high school of course!) as a shy or reserved person, but I choose not to speak to anyone. And I might get a bit nervous (that's a lie, _extremely_ nervous) around my crush, so I can be considered "normal" by some. _Normal_ girl living a _normal_ life, right? It's not even _close _to what's really going on.

I've been pressured by my whole family to be something I'm never going to be in different directions. The only one I can honestly handle is my little sister, Hanabi, who is a darling. I wished the rest of them would be like her, accepting and loving. Sadly, that's not the case. My father wants me to be as smart and as knowledgeable as Neji, my one-year older brother (technically he's my half-brother, but many would consider us cousins. Our dads were twins, but he's been like a brother to me since his dad died). My mother wants me to be something she's never been able to become and recently, Neji has hopped on the bandwagon. He wants me to start talking to people more (that is, people I don't like), to change my style and become one of those "girly-girls," and to be friends with people like his girlfriend Tenten. Honestly, he's getting harder and harder to handle. I mean, it's not like I hated people like Tenten. I just wasn't about to change for anybody—but I was the family pushover. It seemed my life was meant to be lived for others, and I hated, no, _despised_ it. The Hyuga "elite" status made it millions of times worse. This means my father will eventually sit me down and tell me the kind of men _I_ should be interested in. I imagine he'll say people like doctors, lawyers, businessmen, etcetera, etcetera…something that keeps our family's bloodline in the high-class and elite status. I was growing tired of all this, a little more each day.

The first day of school was always, somehow, a momentous occasion where everyone suddenly wanted to look their best. Me? I just wanted to be in my element, my own style and have no one comment negatively on it.

Tenth grade didn't seem exciting, I couldn't imagine how Neji was excited to be in eleventh. Bastard thought he would be on top of the school, no doubt. I really only wanted to see my friends because I felt this school thing was just getting drearier and drearier. The worst part was walking to and from school with Neji, since he _loved_ to meddle in my business and he kept getting bossier and bossier with each second. Sometime I have to remember to punch him in the face.

"Hinata, you should try getting a boyfriend," Neji surprised me on our way to school. Maybe not "surprised" since he's already been driving me insane, but it came out of the blue.

"Why do you love telling me what I should do?" I rolled my eyes and I started to walk ahead of him.

"Well, I just thought that maybe you should date one of the athletes. I mean someone like Sasuke or Lee or Gaara or—hmm, not Naruto because he's a dumbass, but you know where I'm going…"

I simply shut him out as he continued rambling on about this guy on the basketball team or that guy on the soccer team and this one on the football team. Sadly, not everything makes it past my ears.

"And you should stop dressing like…_that_. People seriously think you're, well-"

I turned and glared at him, "Don't you dare say it,"

He said it anyway, "Emo,"

I gave him the middle finger and walked away from him. Fucking dumbass doesn't know what he's talking about. I have my own style that differs from other girls. Big fucking whoop. Apparently it makes me "emo" now, I thought last year I was considered "punk" or "goth" or a "rocker." Whatever! I leave the labels to the fucking soup cans.

I overviewed my outfit in my head as I picked it out especially for the first day of school: a tight dark purple skirt that came down an inch above my knees, patterned fishnets, lace-up boots that came up just below my knees, and my favorite part: my newest black tank top that said "The Doors" (one of my favorite bands) on the front in white complimented by my black leather jacket that reached a bit above my rib cage. It was _perfection_ in my eyes. I was allowed to wear make-up last year so I've been putting on thick eyeliner and I always thought my eyelashes were long enough, so no mascara. I hated all other types of make-up. It was strictly eyeliner for me.

"HINATA!" I heard a familiar voice yell from across the street near the school.

I turned to see my energetic friend Leah who I met last year, waving excitedly at me while running over. We actually journeyed into the genre of Classic Rock together since we realized how much pop music went to the shitter. We got tired of all the repetitive beats and voices generated by computers; it just wasn't real for us anymore. There was no _soul_, no meaning. We lived close to each other, and I tended to join Leah at her house where she would turn on VH1 Classic where we would drool over the hot rock stars. At that time, the first band we got into together was Guns N' Roses: Leah drooling over the bassist Duff McKagan, while I preferred the lead singer Axl Rose. Soon, we were getting into this band and that band, mostly because Leah's dad grew up with them. Bands like Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, The Doors, Rush, Van Halen, The Beatles, and The Jimi Hendrix Experience, were all we listened to. We got the music by illegally pirating music from the Internet, of course. You gotta love the future!

"Hey Leah! I haven't seen you in _forever_," I laughed sarcastically. We saw each other only a few days before, discussing our back-to-school outfits.

She laughed, "I know! Oh, and I finally decided on my new Led Zeppelin shirt as you can see,"

I laughed as I remembered how indecisive she was when we were trying to decide on clothes. She decided on the Led Zeppelin Knebworth vintage blue burn out trunk that she saved all of summer for to buy online, accompanied by a tight black skirt, fishnets, and knee-high converse which she'd been dying to wear forever.

"I see your outfit is complete!"

She grinned, "Of course! But I have a new addition, see?"

Leah motioned to her face and I noticed a perfect stud on her nose. "A nose piercing! It looks awesome!"

"I was so excited to get it, always wanted one,"

"I really want a lip piercing myself,"

"We gotta get you one, you'll look awesome with it!"

We walked into school together where we saw the person we both wanted to see the _least_ of this year. I don't know what it was that made us hate her so much. Well, hate is a strong word, and Leah and I pledged not to use that word toward people (as part of our faith), but this, this, this _bitch_ was seriously testing my nerves. I knew she got under Leah's nerves because, well, she wouldn't stay quiet when something offended her.

Karin thought she was all-that, this, and the other, Miss I'm-Better-Than-You-Because-I-Have-All-The-Fashionable-Clothes, Miss I'm-Popular-So-I'm-Prettier-Than-You, Miss Little Rich Girl with everything she could get from daddy which instantly made her "cool." Now, outside of her twisted mind, reality shows her a harsh fate. If she wasn't so spoiled and whiny I might actually have been somewhat friendly with her, but she's just so obnoxious. She thinks the world owes her something, no, _everything_. Really, she's like that spoiled brat Veruca Salt from _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_, only we don't see the full wrath of her temper-tantrums.

This started back in freshman year, of course, near the end of the year. Leah and I were basically experimenting with different types of styles, and one day we both decided to come to school decked out in bell-bottom jeans and platforms. We also wore a different Led Zeppelin T-shirt because we both agreed they were the best band of the 70s. We felt just as comfortable in that style as any of the styles we wore to school, despite the looks we got from other students, but the one that somehow had a problem with what we were wearing was Karin. Apparently our fashion sense was _so_ very important to_ fix. _First, she gave us the nastiest look (creating a double-chin) trying to act all cool in her skinny jeans, UGGs (just sad), and of course, a pink shirt. Can't remember if it had anything printed on it, but it was pink and it was "expensive." The worst part was she wasn't even sneaky about the look, it was there for _everyone_ to see, and I feel bad for their eyes. This is where Leah decides to say something about it.

"You know, if you're gonna be disgusted about someone else's outfit, you should try to make it less obvious," Leah gave a fake smile and blinked exaggeratedly.

Karin just continued to give us that gross look until she did that valley girl huff noise (I don't know what it is, it sounds like a huff and a squeak, just _gross_) and Leah and I held our laughs as she spoke.

"Well you two should try not to dip into your grandparents' closet, 20th century please," she crossed her arms.

"Who are you to care what we wear? Anyway it's the _21__st_century, dumb bitch. Fuck off," Leah and I walked off toward our next class, laughing our asses off as Karin just stood there with a dumb look on her face.

That was only the start. We thought that we wouldn't hear from her ever again since Leah told her off, but obviously she was one to hold a grudge. Of course, it's because we were all in this "girl world" apparently.

There came another day when Leah and I decided to dress up in 80s fashion, with the big hair and leather. Karin comments again, this time she had her _BFF_ (one and only!) Tayuya as "back-up." Pathetic.

"Are you kidding me? You two losers look like you had an accident with some bikers!" Karin and Tayuya began laughing, no, _cackling_ like a pair of hyenas.

Leah gave her signature fake smile and stated in a sweet sarcastic voice, "Aww, good job! How long did it take you to come up with that lame comment?" She fluttered her eyelashes really fast then rolled her eyes.

"Look you punk freaks, you should know not to mess with Karin," Tayuya crossed her arms and leaned on one foot.

"Are we still in fucking middle school Tayuya? Look at the way _both_ of you are acting. Grow the fuck up already!"

All I did was stare and listen as I wasn't good with comebacks like Leah was, but I was fortunate to have her as a friend and hang out with me. I felt more confident when I was with her.

They both made their valley girl noise as they were _so_ insulted.

I rolled my eyes, "Act like the victim when you're just asking for the drama,"

"_I_ want drama? You guys keep fighting back," Karin flipped her red hair.

"That's the fucking definition of standing up to a big, stupid, annoying-ass bully," Leah was turning red with anger, "dumb bitches,"

"Did you just call me fat?" Karin stated as steadily as she could manage without her voice cracking and her tears falling.

"You didn't just call her fat…" Tayuya gasped.

Leah and I looked at each other and cracked up as the bell rang and the two bitch-snakes slithered away.

Ever since that day, Karin has been trying oh-so hard (she has _so_ much time on her hands) to 'ruin us' and make the school hate us. It always fails because, really, no one gives a shit. _Especially_ about her. She was just a fucking annoying bitch who would _not_ leave us alone.

"What are we gonna do this year?" I sighed.

"We'll try to ignore her, most of the lame-ass stuff she decides to spit at us. Anything that insults us, our family, friends, or style, we have a duty to defend ourselves. I don't give a shit about the 'ignore, walk away, and report' like a fucking pussy policy the dumbass principle Tsunade has added. I'm not about to take _her_ shit and give her the feeling she's won some sort of game that she created in her fucked-up world. You shouldn't either, Hinata, I mean it, please. Even when I'm not around, you have to-"

"Hai, Leah-sensei!" I stated valiantly and then started to laugh.

She laughed along with me, "That's the spirit!"

"Well just look who decided to come to school," Karin smirked.

We ignored her as we walked toward our lockers. We got outside lockers this year, and Leah was praying there were no spiders, cockroaches, or other bugs. The only things we could not stand, insects! Just thinking about it made me shudder.

"I guess this year the _emos_ have decided to submit, perfect!" she clapped her hands together, face twisted with glee.

Leah wasn't gonna let that slide, "Excuse me? _Emos_? You fucking bitch! Go suck some ugly-ass guy's dick for money,"

Karin was about to say something, but we saw Temari walking over to us. She's a senior now, but we met her last year in our health class when we started our style experiments. She really liked our styles and told us to check out Van Halen. We've been friends ever since.

Karin obviously backed down, Temari looked fierce with her new eyebrow piercing.

"Watch the fucking vermin run," Temari laughed, "She's still annoying you guys? I swear we are not in elementary school anymore,"

I rolled my eyes, "The bitch just loves the spotlight,"

"And drama," Leah added.

"Figures, girls like _that_,"

"More like girls like you and you, oh _yeah_," Temari's brother, Kankuro appeared out of nowhere (as usual) and began hitting on Leah and I, putting his arms around us.

"What the fuck Kankuro! You dirty-ass mother fucker!" Temari attacked her brother as he ran in fear.

"It_ feels_ like we're back at school," Leah mumbled.

I simply nodded as we watched Temari yell at Kankuro and try repeatedly to kick him between the legs. We laughed as her leg finally made contact and gave each other high-fives as he crawled away in pain.

/

We finally got around to finding our lockers and were pleased as they were relatively close to each other. Then the fucking bell rang and we had to get our tired asses to homeroom and prepare ourselves for a day of boredom.

I was thankful that Leah and I were in the same homeroom, but it was horrible to find out as we arrived that Karin and Tayuya were fucking there. They stared at us with horrible, ugly, snotty bitch-faces as we took our seats in the back on the other side of the room. That's when we noticed some familiar faces sitting near us: Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno.

"I saw how Karin was looking at you," Ino whispered.

"Yeah she's an annoying bitch who won't leave us alone if you hadn't got the news," Leah rolled her eyes and frowned.

"I know! I always see her totally trying to mess with you guys when you're just minding your damn business. She doesn't have a life. All she does is knit-pick at other people's lives instead of facing her own. She needs to grow the fuck up," Sakura stated frankly, as we all knew it was true.

"You're telling us," I sighed, "She loves holding grudges and doesn't know when to stop,"

"What did you even do?" Ino asked.

"We called her a dumb bitch and told her to fuck off after she criticized our outfits," Leah explained.

"She wanted us to dress in the _20__th_ century," I added.

Both girls laughed.

"What a stupid-ass bitch!" Sakura continued to laugh as our teacher walked in.

Almost immediately, everyone started to be respectful. One reason was that they wanted to stay in the seats they picked near their friends.

"Good morning, I'm Kurenai-sensei and I'll be your homeroom teacher…"

We waited drearily through attendance and for our schedules. Once they were going around, friends began chatting with each other. Once Leah and I got our schedules we compared.

"Damn, we have three classes together and PE," Leah pouted, "I wish it was all of them,"

"Let's just hope we see less of you-know-who,"

"You got that right,"

I smiled, "Let's just enjoy AP world history, English, and Algebra II together," then my smile faded into a thin line, "and_ try_ to enjoy PE,"

"Yeah! Let's hope Naruto and Lee are there too~" Leah nearly squealed.

I frowned, "But, Lee's in 11th grade,"

Leah pouted again, "Ruin my dreams would ya?"

I laughed, "Maybe he'll be in Algebra II with us,"

"That's better,"

We were interrupted by Kurenai-sensei and talking about what we do in homeroom and all the boring stuff. Whatever, who listens anyway?

First period was Algebra II, and I could feel Leah getting hopeful and excited. She did well at controlling it, but she obviously wasn't talking or she'd squeal. Before we walked up the ramp we stopped at the side so Leah could calm down.

"Deep breaths," I say in a mocking tone.

Leah begins to breathe in and out as if she was in labor. I laughed.

"I know, Hinata, I'm way too hopeful and psyched," she sighed.

"Let's just go inside, we'll never know standing out here,"

As we walked inside the classroom, my heart began to beat faster than usual and my stomach became knots. I felt as if I should've skipped breakfast this morning. I imagined Leah was feeling the same thing. There they were, sitting next to each other: Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto.

Leah was better than this than I was, "Hey Lee and Naruto! What's up?" She immediately sat across from them (Lee particularly) as the classroom was arranged with two desks pushed up against each other.

I followed Leah and simply waved to each and said, "Hey,"

"How was break for you guys?" Leah asked the two.

"Great! I've never felt so youthful!" Lee exclaimed, full of enthusiasm as usual. The thing Leah loved about him, I guess.

Naruto grinned his famous big grin, "Oh yeah bushy brows? Youthful?" He snickered.

Leah almost said something, but instead she glared at him. She didn't want anything to seem obvious.

Naruto saw this and was a bit startled. He whispered to me, "Hinata, can you get your best friend to stop looking at me like she wants to kill me?"

I felt myself blush (A LOT) and I giggled, "That's out of my reach,"

"Well Naruto? What about your break?" Lee asked, filling in the almost-awkwardness.

"Oh yeah! Uh, I ate ramen a lot and I went places and ran and swam and exercised and hung out with Teme,"

"Very descriptive," Leah rolled her eyes and whispered to me, "well, you can be the brains in the relationship if you get him,"

I huffed and rolled my eyes at her as she laughed. Lee looked at us questionably.

"Naruto, are you good in math?" I asked, drawing the attention away from Leah and I.

He suddenly looked up and grinned his grin, "Why yes I am. It's the only subject I'm awesome at, the others are just boring,"

"But then, why are you here Lee? I know you're smart," Leah added.

Lee sighed, "They messed up my schedule and I had to take Algebra over again. I tried to get it changed, but apparently I belonged there. I'm hoping to take Pre-Calculus in a college class,"

We heard the second bell ring, but our teacher wasn't around.

Naruto sighed, "Kakashi-sensei, late as always,"

Lee nodded in agreement, "3…2…1..."

As if on cue, Kakashi-sensei came rushing in.

"Sorry I'm late class! I helped an old lady cross the street on my way…"

"Of course you did," Naruto rolled his eyes.

The usual first day of school routine kicked in with attendance, rules, supplies, etc.

"Hey let's compare schedules," Naruto whispered to me.

I nodded and we exchanged papers. I noticed that the classes we had the same were Algebra II, English, and Chemistry.

He smirked, "Excited for PE?"

I rolled my eyes, "What do you think?"

He grinned and I felt my face flush with redness. Kakashi continued talking so we ceased our conversation and I was left remembering the first time I met Naruto…

In the 7th grade all my friends turned on me. I was already shy enough without their horrible treatment. I knew who Naruto was, but we never talked before that day. We were in health class, watching some video about drinking and driving and we had a substitute teacher. Obviously, everyone started to take advantage of the sub by sitting together or whatever. My friends told me to sit with them, though it was just to pick on me. I still remember the insults.

"Oh Hinata! I just _love_ your jacket and how ugly it is on you!" All four girls laughed.

"Your hair is just _so_ amazing. Amazingly disgusting! Do you ever shower?"

"I know right? She always _smells_!"

Naruto was sitting across the room, but apparently he saw everything. I didn't notice he noticed because I just hung my head, waiting for my _friends'_ hurtful comments to be over. I was nearly on the brink of tears.

"Hey stupid girls! Why don't you leave her alone!"

I looked up, surprised to see an angry Naruto basically growling at the girls.

"Look it's Naruto the _loser_!" the girls began to laugh again.

"You may say that now, but you'll end up nothing! Come on Hinata, sit with me,"

That's when I officially stopped talking to those stupid bitches. I found a new group of friends to hang out with, and it was all thanks to Naruto. I wish I hung out with Naruto more, though. I began developing a little crush on this strange blond boy, and now we're in the same high school. Leah and her superstitions say that it's destiny and fate pushing us together and we were meant to be, but I just think it's pure coincidence that we lived fairly close to each other and therefore went to the same schools nearby.

The bell rang, taking me out of my daydream and forcing me to second period AP World History. Two more years until senior year? Ugh, this will take _forever_.


	2. Rumors

_**I AM ME.**_

_**Chapter 2: Rumors**_

It was finally nutrition, and I had to admit that I was glad I was out of AP World History. We didn't do any work, but it was just so boring. I usually like history as a subject, but the first day is always so dreary.

Leah and I made our way to where we usually hung out during break times, and soon Temari joined us along with other seniors: Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Pein, and Itachi. Sadly, Kankuro joined as well. At least he brought Gaara, who brought Shikamaru and Choji. Whether Shikamaru admits it or not, he's not just hanging out with Gaara because they're both on the basketball team, it's because Temari's here. I swear everyone knows.

Temari introduced us last year to her brothers Kankuro and Gaara and the rest of the seniors she hung out with. Leah and I were much closer to Temari and Konan, though, and we usually sat away from the boys, who separated themselves as well.

"The gang's back together!" Leah exclaimed, engaging in the usual chatter, "Still loving that piercing Konan,"

"Thanks,"

"I heard Konan has something to tell us," Temari nudged the other girl who I almost saw blush. Konan was always so good at hiding her feelings.

"Not really," she brushed it off.

"I bet we could guess!" Leah said slyly.

Anyone could see what was going on! I sighed, "You and Pein got together,"

Konan actually blushed, "Goddammit,"

We all began to laugh. It was way too obvious!

There was a sudden PA announcement, which everyone ignored because we were on break, but I heard something about an assembly during elective and/or PE periods. Whatever, silly school stuff doesn't matter! Then the bell rang.

"English is next, yes!" Leah said excitedly.

"What's so great about English?" I questioned, basically challenging Leah to battle over her favorite subject.

"Hinata, you didn't ask what I think you asked, did you?"

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Okie dokie lokie, I guess you don't care that Naruto is in our class,"

My eye twitched.

"Thought so," she stuck her tongue out back at me as we entered the classroom to see everyone was still standing.

"Yes! We have Anko-sensei!" Leah nearly jumped for joy at the sight of who our teacher was.

I was happy to have Anko as a teacher since I've heard so much about how awesome she is from the seniors. This might get interesting.

"Alright class, sorry to make you stand, but I'm gonna take roll call by putting you in assigned seats. You get what you get, it's all random!" she grinned.

Leah began crossing her fingers and murmuring please to herself over and over. I nearly laughed, but I smiled and bit my lip.

I listened carefully for my name to be called. It wasn't until Anko got to the last desk of the second row that it was.

"Hyuga Hinata,"

I began to walk over to my assigned desk when I heard the next name called: "Uzumaki Naruto,"

My heart skipped a beat. No, a gazillion beats. I could hear Leah's cheerful voice now (she was probably thinking it already): _"Ooh Hinata! You got lucky~"_

He sat down next to me and gave me his signature grin, "Hey again, I guess we'll be sitting next to each other,"

I stopped myself from laughing at his obvious statement, "I guess so," I smiled shyly, feeling my face warm.

"So how do you do it?" He put rather vaguely.

I looked at him questionably.

"How do you deal with that cousin of yours?" he looked rather annoyed.

I giggled, "Oh! Well, it isn't that easy,"

"I imagine,"

"He's trying to change me," I said in a small voice.

"Change you? Why?"

"He wants me to be more like his girlfriend,"

"Creeper! Like he wants to date you,"

"That's exactly what I told him,"

Naruto laughed.

"But seriously, why ask me that all of a sudden?"

"He's been rather difficult," Naruto said in an exaggerated sophisticated voice that was close to being a British accent.

I giggled, "Really? To his_ teammates_, too? At least I'm not alone,"

"He thinks he's so _cool_ 'cause he's on the basketball team and he thinks he can order us around,"

"Hopefully I can straighten him out, I've wanted to for a long time,"

He chuckled, "Good luck, he would never admit to being beat up by a girl,"

"You really think I could beat him up?"

"'Course! I know you're strong,"

I could feel a small blush appear, "Thanks but I d-"

"Alright class! Settle down!" Anko finally finished arranging seats. I searched for Leah only to see her in the next desk next to Naruto. She gave me a thumbs up. I sighed and smiled at her craziness.

/

When the bell rang, I sadly departed from Leah, and headed to Chemistry. I was basically _praying_ that my teacher was anyone—literally _anyone_—besides Orochimaru-sensei. I couldn't care less if Principle Tsunade was the teacher! Orochimaru gives me the creeps. And I'm not alone, that's how creepy he is. He's like a pedophile! The comments he makes, the weird "hms" and "hns," his laugh…That's just the tip of the iceberg.

I'm stressing out on this freak that may be my teacher when I noticed Karin and Tayuya showing around the new transfer student I heard about. Her name was Mei I think. In any case, this was bad news. Extremely bad news.

"And _that_ over there, Mei, is Hyuga Hinata, sister of Hyuga Neji, the basketball star! Though she's _extremely _uncool. She's totally not like him, like, _at all_. Look at her ugly style," Karin explained to Mei rather loudly.

I couldn't let that bitch talk about me like that in front of me. I remembered what Leah told me and I had to be brave. I can't let her think that she's better than be and that she can say whatever the fuck she wants to me or about me.

"Check_ yourself_ before you criticize others," I spat harshly at her.

"Excuse me you dirty emo? You want some drama 'cause your life's so _dull_? Go cut yourself bitch,"

What was worse was Mei actually _liked_ the two bitches. She was enjoying being in the middle of some drama.

"She can't respond now Karin," I heard Tayuya murmur to the bitch.

I guess you can say I snapped.

"Look, I may dress like this, I may enjoy music that's different than yours, but that does not mean I cut myself. I don't have any reasons. _Obviously _you do because you like to pick on people that _obviously_ don't give a shit about you. You act like you're _so_ popular, _so_ high-class, and above _everyone_ and _everything_ when in reality, inside and out, you're nothing but _dirt_," I ended this stupid conversation and got to class right in time for the bell to ring.

Little did I know Karin, Tayuya, and her new zombie were in the same class! And Orochimaru ended up as my teacher. Whoop-di-_fucking_-do. And the icing on the cake: she's sitting there crying her eyes out as Orochimaru pays little attention (the only good quality he has). Tayuya and Mei comfort her as I sit in the back—thank god Ino's in this class sitting next to me—watching as other girls join in the comforting. I imagine I'm going to be talked about. Fucking bitch just wants attention.

"Do you know what's wrong with that bitch?" Ino asked bluntly.

I told her what happened and she rolled her eyes.

"This is why no one likes her!" she pointed over to the group of girls huddled around Karin: "They're only comforting her because they're _fake_. These girls love—and I mean_ love_—to see other girls cry because they hate them. It gives them pleasure. Then they comfort said girl so they can get the details of whatever drama occurred. Then they spread the shit like it's fucking butter! It's fucking psycho if you ask me,"

"Ugh, fucking girls,"

"I know, even though we're girls. Girls like that are never gonna end up anywhere,"

/

After a horrible time in Chemistry, listening to Orochimaru's creepy voice (I still can't stop shuddering) it was finally lunchtime. As I walked down the halls, I couldn't believe how fast news spreads! Just like Ino said: They spread the shit like it's fucking butter. Every other girl I passed by in the hallway gave me a dirty look (ugly look if you ask me).

"_Thanks Karin, it's only the first day of school!"_

I joined the girls at our table, and they immediately asked me what happened.

"Hinata! What the fuck did that bitch say to you to make you say what I heard you said to her that made her cry?" Leah rambled, not making much sense.

"We need to know your side—the right side—of the story," Temari added.

"Okay I'll tell you. She was showing the new girl around,"

"Mei," Leah remembered.

"Yes, and she pointed to me and said I was Neji's sister—she called me _that_ by the way—and said that I wasn't as cool or whatever so I told her to check herself before she criticized others,"

"A reasonable reply, considering what she said to you," Konan nodded.

"Then she called me a 'dirty emo' and said I wanted drama 'cause my life's so dull and told me 'go cut yourself bitch,'"

"That's fucked up," Leah shook her head.

"So I told her that I didn't have a reason to cut myself but she did because she picks on people that don't give a shit about her and that in reality she's nothing but dirt," I summarized.

"That's it?" Temari half-laughed.

I nodded.

"Really? What a fucking pussy! Can't take the truth," Temari chuckled.

"And now every other girl in school will give me death glares! Hooray for the first day of school!" I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck those bitches! They don't have anything exciting going on in their lives so they _feed _off of others," Konan rolled her eyes, "like bored cockroaches."

"Yeah! Who needs them when we've got your back?" Leah grinned.

I couldn't help the smile that came across my face, "Thanks, you guys are right,"

We began our usual lunchtime chatter, when Neji showed up. The person I wanted to see the _least_ of because I have to deal with him at home.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Nice to see you, too, Neji," I almost considered giving him the middle finger, again.

"How _dare_ you make a sweet girl like Karin cry?"

Literally _everyone_ at our table starting laughing, making Neji much angrier.

"Look Neji, she told me I should go cut myself, I didn't want her to think she could say shit like that to me. All I want is for her to leave me—and Leah—alone. I don't know what version of events you heard, but they're probably false,"

"You are such a fucking l-"

"Neji! That's enough! You should know as well as I that girls love to spread rumors, and Karin isn't a nice girl," Tenten scolded Neji, much like a mother. She saved the day!

"Tenten, you shouldn't be involved in family matters," he murmured.

"Family matters? Just because your sister's involved, doesn't make it a family matter!"

"She's right Neji, just leave the girl alone," Lee said, coming out from nowhere it seemed, but by the look on Leah's face, he was in the background for a while.

"Fine," he stomped away like the little brat he is.

"I'm sorry about him," Tenten apologized.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled.

"Really, accept our apology. We should've known that he would do this after hearing the rumor," Lee added.

"It's fine Lee, really," I nodded in dismissal.

"Yeah, there's no way you could've known he was gonna confront her here," Leah added.

"He'll get me at home that's for sure," I sighed.

"Okay, see ya later," Lee waved.

"Hinata, I'll deal with Neji for you," she winked and waved.

"Thanks,"

The bell rang and everyone scattered to make their ways toward their classes.

"We have PE now! Isn't it awesome?" Leah said sarcastically.

"Yeah, didn't you hear something about an assembly?"

"Yeah I think so, but you know, I'm deaf in one ear and all," she joked.

"Oh, that old trick! You just have bad hearing, admit it!"

"I do, but just a little,"

I laughed.

We made our way into the gymnasium when we saw Guy-sensei motioning kids to the auditorium, which was close to the gym.

"Alright my youthful students! There's an assembly to get to, move it along!"

When the assembly finally started, we saw Principle Tsunade (in her G-cup glory) standing on the stage in front of the curtains. I didn't know what this assembly was all about, but I really could care less. Or so I thought.

"Welcome back to school my precious scholars! I'm so pleased to see you all back here for another year,"

"Bullshit," Leah murmured. I giggled.

"Now, the reason why I've scheduled out of class time on this lovely day for an assembly is because I have a huge announcement that will change our school,"

"I'm so excited," I murmured sarcastically.

"Me too," Leah murmured back, clapping her hands slowly.

We scoffed.

"The curtains please!"

And behind the curtains there were two sets of school uniforms: one for the girls and one for the boys. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This would ruin so many things. No more clothing experimentations at school and no more band shirts!

"We better be able to _accessorize_, for lack of a better word," Leah said through her teeth.

I nodded in agreement as Principle _shithead_ Tsunade continued her _worthless_ presentation of _fucking_ school uniforms. This would definitely be a hit with the student body!

**/**

**Finally! I had major writer's block on this one, the words wouldn't flow and I was on the brink of despair LOL. Thank God I got out of that block and I'm finally pleased with how it came out. I hope you enjoy and please review :D**

**~Rock Leah**


	3. Uniforms

_**I AM ME.**_

_**Chapter 3: Uniforms**_

I couldn't believe the nerve of Tsunade! _Uniforms?_

They were the plainest and ugliest things on earth: a black and blue plaid skirt for girls, black slacks for guys, and for both a button up white short-sleeved shirt. There was also a long-sleeved shirt and a blue and black jacket on separate mannequins, probably for the colder months. The skirt is supposed be at most mid-thigh, but I know the slutty girls (_KARIN_) will hike it even higher.

"Now, you are all expected to buy your designated uniform and wear it no later than next Wednesday, where a uniform check will be administered. Do not come to school wearing casual attire on Wednesday. If you _do not_ have your uniform by then you will have to call your parents and…"

I totally zoned out in complete anger and shock.

"What the fuck is this bitch thinking?" I whispered loudly to Leah.

"I don't know; she _ain't_ thinking,"

"How can we wear uniforms? Our whole self-expression is ruined!

"Not completely, I have a bunch of band pins on my backpack. We can wear them on our uniforms instead. We should listen to find any loopholes,"

I nodded and turned my ears to Tsunade.

"So please get your uniforms or consequences will be given! Continuing on: You will each receive a letter in your homeroom class at the end of today, a contract that needs to be signed by student and parent or guardian, and returned to your homeroom teacher the next day. It states all the rules and regulations for school uniforms,"

"Jackpot, we need to read that shit and look for loopholes," I whispered.

Leah nodded, "It's the perfect plan,"

/

The first day of school sucked. That's all there is to it. Bitches, rumors, _Neji_, and uniforms. I walked with Leah to her house to avoid the stupidity that is Neji, and to sort out what loopholes there is in the uniform situation.

"Okay, let's get reading this," Leah said as we entered her house. We went to her room and I began reading aloud.

"Dear Parents/Guardians and Students: There have been multiple counts of extreme bullying and gang-related instances that have jeopardized the safety of the students in our school. All of these situations have been circulating around one's way of dress. In order to protect the safety of our students, we have announced today that uniforms will now be required to attend our school. They are available for purchase online as well as at school for $45. Each student is required to be wearing said uniform by Wednesday."

"It's so fucking formal!" Leah laughed.

"I know! You want to continue with the agreement of rules?"

Leah continued, "By signing below you have agreed to the following terms and conditions. All girls must be wearing their skirts an inch above their knees. Stockings/pantyhose are acceptable. All black, closed-toed shoes are acceptable except high heels and wedge shoes. All laces must also be black. No boots above knee."

"Wedge shoes?" I raised an eyebrow.

"They do _not_ know a_nything_ about fashion," Leah flipped her hair dramatically.

We both started laughing.

Leah cleared her throat and continued, "Only school cardigans and jackets are acceptable. Shirts must be buttoned up all the way. No cleavage is to be shown. Skirts must reach mid-thigh. Shirt sleeves and pant legs cannot be rolled up. Undershirts that are plain white and not transparent are acceptable."

"That's it?"

Leah nodded.

"Hmm, doesn't seem too bad, we can work with these rules,"

"Yeah, we can still wear whatever shoes, as long as they're black. I'll only have to change the laces to my converse,"

"We can wear our fishnets. They're basically pantyhose," I added.

"Totally! And they never said anything about pins. I have a _ton_ of pins with band names on them I could add to my uniform,"

"I gotta borrow some,"

"Of course!"

"I guess this all works out,"

"Yup, Tsunade can't stifle our creativity now,"

Things were looking up for school then. I just wished I didn't have to go home and waste my time with Neji. He was going to kill me.

**Okay, I'm sorry that it's short, but I can't update this much anymore. I apologize if you were looking forward to it, but I'm getting busier and busier and I'm losing inspiration. I might just put this one on hold for now. I have inspiration going in other directions sorry ^^'**

**~Rock Leah**


End file.
